


Family Reunion

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bofur's gonna learn you a thing or two, Difficult Pregnancy, F/M, Gen, Lori and Mori are my OCs they are the cutest in the world, Lori has a baby crush on him and everyone thinks its hilarious, M/M, Nori becomes reformed before the baby comes, Poor Fíli, Pregnancy, Ri Brothers feels, dwarves don't have time for your gender binary nonsense, genderfluid!Bofur, looking at you Bilbo, nesting dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the mountain reclaimed, the dwarves from Ered Luin arrive to Erebor. </p><p>And Bofur and Nori are reunited with their children. </p><p>Just some family feels.</p><p>Filled for the Hobbit kinkmeme asking for genderfluid Bofur and Bofur and Nori getting reunited with their children post-quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is tackling two different prompts, also it has baby dwarflings and those are so cute. 
> 
> Also I was supposed to work on the Playing Field and Dirty December I don't know why this happened.

When the company of Thorin Oakenshield set off to reclaim the mountain, Nori and Bofur planned on keeping their marriage discreet. The other dwarves of the company knew about them, but the road was dangerous for bearing dwarves like Bofur. Also, outsiders as a general rule only ever met "male" dwarves in public anyway. And there was going to be a hobbit on their journey, and one very manipulative wizard and they weren't sure what he was up to. But it rankled Nori when he would reach over to pull his wife closer and give her a kiss only to have Dori or Ori look at him with pity. Or when Bofur made a particularly crude joke, only to look around and only see Bombur or Bifur there and yet no thief.

This plan had lasted for about two weeks, which was honestly longer then Bofur had been expecting. He blamed the trolls.

Really though, he and Nori _would_ have told Bilbo about them soon enough. Bofur liked the hobbit – he was as fussy and sassy as his Lori, and looked a bit liked a taller version of his son but with different hair and bigger feet. Bilbo was a good friend in his own right, but being such an unexpected reminder of his children pulled at his protective instincts. So he planned on telling him, _really_ , but Nori took care of that on his own.

After Gandalf had turned the trolls ( _blasted trolls_ ) to stone, the dwarves on the ground freed themselves of their sacks and set to cutting Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Dwalin loose. Nori had been the first to the ground – he freed himself, with the knife he had managed to keep on himself despite “ _dropping his weapons_ ” earlier. Sneaky bastard always had an extra knife or three that never got caught.

Gloin and Oin were working on Dori and Ori, so he set himself to cutting Bofur free. Once he got his husband loose enough, he held out his arms for Bofur to fall into. At that point, Bofur grabbed his face and they shared a look of alarmed relief. They’d almost been _eaten_ – the both of them and had nearly _orphaned_ their children, and they weren’t anywhere _near_ the dragon yet. Death seemed far too sudden at that point, and keeping their relationship a secret didn’t seem very important anymore.

It was tough to say who kissed who in that moment, but they didn’t break apart even when the hobbit gave a startled yelp and Gandalf made a hrming noise.

Wizards.

Since by then there wasn’t much of a point, neither felt any sort of embarrassment in cuddling up to each other at night ( _they needed the closeness after almost being eaten_ ), or riding next to each other, or flanking each other in the subsequent Orc and Warg attacks.

That mountain had better be worth it.

* * *

 

Bofur had always been fascinated in how the different races of Middle Earth defined gender roles.

For dwarves, there were bearing and siring dwarves, and usually bearing dwarves had dresses and siring ones did not, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t present however they wished. Personally, Bofur never saw the point in sticking to one of the other – usually dressing according to any specific task, and let that be that. More often than not, it was male ( _and certainly always male when traveling_ ), but sometimes it felt nice to wear a dress. Little Ori (though not so little anymore – the lad really was an adult now) was just like Bofur in that aspect.

Men had men, and they had women. Simple as that. But very stifling.

Elves didn’t give a lick for bearing versus siring, and they all seemed to be gender-less _(that’s what having no beard got you anyway)_ , or maybe that was just guesswork. Not like Bofur was ever bothered to ask, and Bilbo didn’t know. Rivendell hadn’t given much time to find out, and Bofur had been too busy trying to get some more cheer in the air if they couldn’t get good food. Nori had certainly enjoyed his singing, and it was nice to still get those smiles after thirty married years.

At the moment, the company was taking a much needed rest at Beorn's, and he, Ori, Kili, and Bilbo were talking about the gender-less elves while the rest of the company ate and dozed around, listening in but not contributing overmuch. It got to that point because Bofur had been teasing Kili about making eyes on that not-a-lass elf in Rivendell, and Kili had argued that maybe it _had_ been a lass it wasn’t like they’d _asked_ , and Bilbo had said he looked male, _didn’t that make it enough?_

Which made Bofur frown, and before any of the other dwarves stepped in, his own parenting instincts took over to give their hobbit a thorough lecture in _choice_ and not abiding to any rules in particular.

Bilbo had flushed a bit – which reminded him of whenever Lori looked particularly contrite – and it was quite adorable.

At that point Bilbo shared how hobbits were pretty similar to men, though there was the occasional story about a lad coming of age and deciding on being a lass, and vice versa.

Ori had been leaning against Bofur when he’d begun the lecture, and took out his own knitting supplies. Bofur spied the pink fabric out of the corner of his eye, and spared a thought to wonder how Ori still had all his knitting supplies and journals when everything else they had had been tossed out. He wondered if Ori had any of their hygiene products as well, but knowing how forgetful his littlest brother (sometimes sister) was on a normal day, probably not. Shame really.

He also wondered if Oin had any herbs to prevent pregnancy, but he probably didn’t. Another shame, because they had _private rooms_ in this house, and he and Nori had been eyeing each other the whole day. No matter. He would be fine - there was _no_ chance of him conceiving under all the stress of the journey anyway.

When the cultural exchange conversation hit a lull, Bilbo let himself watch Ori’s motions on the yarn, and frowned.

“Ori, what are you making exactly?”

“It’s a scarf for my niece.” Ori replied. Bilbo’s eyes widened and Bofur realized he never told Bilbo about the children.

“You have a niece?” Bilbo looked between Nori and Dori, as if attempting to imagine one of them as a parent and failing to do so. Bofur gave a chuckle. Better late then never.

“Aye, Nori and I have a girl and a boy. Name’s are Lori and Mori.”

“They’re the littlest things!” Bombur called over, and he must be pretty into his cups to be this loud. “Only six years apart, us Broadbeams are a fertile bunch! ‘specially my own bearing brother! My wife and I have nine, but if anyone’s going to beat us it would be our Bofur!”

The dwarves surrounding Bombur begin groaning, and Bilbo realized this must be a story he repeats often.

It’s an interesting switch – usually when Bofur is drunk, he’s the one loudly singing and dancing on tables and telling loud stories, as Bombur blends to the background.

Now Bombur is the one bragging about his brother being such a wonderful bearer (?) while Bofur blushes.

“Bearer?” Bilbo splutters, looking confused. Nori joined them and sat on Bofur’s other side. He wrapped his arm around Bofur, who leaned into him, trying not to hide his blush.

Bofur explained, “I can dress however I like, but the root of it is I got the parts of a lass an’ two babes to show for it.”

“How old are they?”

“Twelve and six. Just babes really. Little things.”

From what Bilbo knows about dwarves and aging, that does seem awfully young.

“Lori looks more like her mum,” Nori offered, tightening his arm.

“Only the hair, and the coloring,” Bofur disagreed, “She’s got your look. And your tendency to make trouble.”

Kili snickered. He nudged Bilbo, and then called over to his brother. “Hey! Fili!” He shouted.

Nori, Bofur, and Ori began chuckling as Bilbo looked on in confusion.

“Come over here!” Kili continued, “We’re talking about your future queen!”

Fili, who had been talking to Thorin and Dwalin, went pale as they both laughed. Dwalin began choking and Balin had to thump him on the back until he stopped.

“That’s right,” Thorin said, and Bilbo was shocked to see him looking so happy for a change, “How could I forget about her?”

“Future Queen?” Bilbo asked Bofur, who was now laughing.

“My little girl is quite besotted with the Prince.” Nori said, looking a mix between amused and exasperated.

“She wants to marry him and be Queen - Fili’s too kind to say anything contrary.”

“You try telling her no.” Ori snapped, looking affronted on her behalf.

Nori rolled his eyes. “You don’t even have to. She likes you the most.”

Ori gave a little ‘pleased with himself’ smile and continued to knit her scarf. Bilbo grinned.

“I’m guessing she’s fond of pink?” He asked Ori. The scribe nodded.

“She likes pink and Mori loves red, because he matches his Adad. They both have red hair and he likes looking like Nori. He told me.” Ori said, and Bilbo laughed at Nori who actually _blushed_ to hear that.

“At least,” Ori said, and looked a little worried. “I hope they still like those colors.”

“They’re going to like whatever you make because they love you.” Bofur consoled, and Ori smiled and snuggled against him. 

* * *

 

 

It made sense to learn that Bofur was a mother - it explained why the younger dwarves on the quest would cuddle next to him on some nights, and why he always looked out for everyone. He was the only mother who came on their journey. Which was curious for Bilbo, because he and Nori weren’t the only ones with children, but they had both come on the quest.

“Something on your mind?” Bilbo looked up. He had been enjoying a pipe in Beorn’s garden before the company set out for the Mirkwood. Thorin had come to join him. Bilbo scooted to allow him room, and offered his pipe. Thorin declined, but casually leaned back all the same.

“I was just wondering, about Bofur.”

“Yes?”

“Just that, well. I know Fili and Kili’s mother is back home, your sister, yes I know,” he added before Thorin spoke again. The king smiled and gestured for him to continue. Bilbo felt himself flush - _why did he have such a beautiful smile_ \- and went on.

“And Bombur with his nine children, and I think Gloin may have a son? It’s hard to tell because he never mentions it.”

Thorin laughed, loudly, at that. Bilbo felt proud.

“What is your question, Master Hobbit?” Thorin asked.

“Well, only one parent came from those families, and most of the mothers stayed behind. What made Bofur come?”

Thorin was silent for a few moments, and Bilbo worried that he said something offensive.

“It is… tricky to explain,” Thorin said slowly. “You would have to ask Bofur himself. My thought was that for him, his entire family was on this quest and he didn’t want to be left alone. Bombur’s wife is watching them with her children, but she has four sisters to help her.” Bilbo’s eyebrows were raised and Thorin nodded. “There’s something about mining families. Her line and Bombur’s are very fertile. My sister was left in charge of our settlement, and overseeing life back home for us all, so she couldn't make it. Gloin's wife is her adviser, the way Balin is for me. Bofur's main job was mining, when he can work, but it's a grueling job to have and be a single parent besides.” 

Thorin got a haunted look in his eyes. "It's something I want to change." He said to Bilbo, "And I'll need his help, once we get the mountain. He'll understand it better then any other. Just as I'll need Nori." 

"You'll do well by them." Bilbo said with a smile. "I can tell." 

"I shall do my best to see to your standards." Thorin deferred. 

They enjoyed the rest of the evening comfortably. 

* * *

 

But before they could rebuild, there was the rest of the journey to complete.

Mirkwood had been a horrifying time for Bofur - who had never been locked away from his family like that before, and kept secluded. It was also hard staying he - he kept trying to re-braid his hair in the female pattern before having to forcibly stop _him_ self. Not there - not with the enemy. He kept crying and throwing up whatever the elves gave him, and could not fathom why. 

When Bilbo unlocked his door, he practically threw himself at Nori who wasn't too keen on letting him go anyway. 

 

The less that could be said about the barrel ride, the better.

 

The moment he felt sand beneath his hands he instantly threw up the nothing that was in his stomach. This was the worst he'd ever felt - not even the sickness from his first pregnancy compared.

As a result, he missed a lot of the negotiations  between the man with the bow, but found himself on a barge a short time later. Normally, he would have been making every joke under the sun about Bard's Barge, but all he could do was lay down with his head in Nori's lap and doze. 

He and Bilbo were both pretty ill, but Bilbo recovered much more quickly, and the rest of the company had been forced to move on without him, and Oin who wasn't going to leave him behind. Thorin and Balin promised Bofur that he wasn't forfeiting his share by remaining behind. 

Then there was the mess with the dragon, and Thorin got a little gold-happy for a while there, and they had that battle, but things _somehow_ managed to work out for them. 

Mahal knows-how.

And yet, finally, it was the day where the caravans from Ered Luin were set to arrive, a whole six months after the Battle of Five Armies, and the mountain was bustling with activity.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had spent the better part of the morning getting the mountain ready, and were now readying _themselves_ – putting on the nicest clothes they had commissioned for the event, in order to look the part of nobility to inspire success for the Mountain.

Nori’s activities had taken him all around the mountain, in order to make sure nothing unsavory could ruin this moment. And if he cracked down just a _little_ harder then usual, well, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone. He and Bofur were finally welcoming their _children_ to their new home. Bofur wished they could have gone back with Gloin, but their jobs left them unable to leave. But all of Nori's activities had left her to get ready on her own. 

And finally, she could be a _she_. 

 

Bofur tilted her head to one shoulder, and then the next as her reflection in the mirror stared back at her. The dress she was wearing had been made by Dori specifically (he would allow no-one else to cloth _his_ family), and she put her hair in the usual braids she always had, with feminine touches to accent her choice that day.

The dress was new – Dori had made it _for_ her. Her gaze turned down, and her hands smoothed down the dark green fabric self-consciously. It would be the first time some of the company would see her as, well, _her_. And she had lost so much weight on the journey – she was hardly the nice figure that Dori or her own brother were. Definitely did not fill out the dress right. There was no way she could be greeting her babies today with so many eyes on her – better change now before it was too late.

A pair of arms wrapped around her own, and hands held hers.

“I’d forgotten how lovely you look in green.” Nori purred in her ear. She gave a delighted shiver at his voice and leaned back against him.

“Flatterer.” She accused with a smile.

“No,” he disagreed, “Just recognizing that my wife is the prettiest dwarf in Mahal’s creation.”

That made her laugh. “You are terrible!” She answered, and in lieu of replying he dropped his arms around her waist to kiss her cheek, then temple.

“We need to leave. Kids will be here soon.”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Bofur sighed. “They’ll be so big.”

“Family’s gonna get bigger.” Nori replied, laying a hand over her stomach and spreading his fingers.

Bofur looked down at his hand. “There’s no way!” She cried in disbelief.

Nori raised an eyebrow at her. “You can barely hold down food, except porridge,” he said, because it _was_ still true, and his hands slid up to her shoulders. His eyes flicked to her bodice and looked back at her with a wicked grin. “And your breasts are bigger.”

She smacked his shoulder. “I spent the better part with them bound - you’ve forgotten what they look like. There’s no way I’m pregnant!”

“You said that the last two times. And who are we getting ready to greet again?” She stepped away, smacking his shoulder again and leaving their quarters. Nori chuckled and followed her, catching up and wrapping an arm around her waist so they could go together.

* * *

 

Bofur’s concern about the companies' reaction when they saw her turned out to be not completely unfounded.

Dori had been elated to see her wearing the dress he made, and made a point of saying, “ _Doesn’t she just look wonderful_?” to anyone in earshot. Ori gave her a smile and a hug, and Bofur held him tightly because he was too sweet and adorable for words. Bombur and Bifur didn’t react beyond greeting her and agreeing with Dori’s question, but Kili seemed to forget basic westron, and his eyes grew very wide and couldn’t speak beyond simple sentences. It reminded Bofur of how very young he was – still couldn’t talk to women apperantly. Nori snickered at him and she smacked his shoulder.

Bilbo complimented her on the dress, and agreed with Dori that green really was a good color on her. Bofur blushed and got her revenge by giving him a big kiss on the cheek as thanks, which made him go red and allowed her to laugh at him in turn. Neither Fili nor Thorin were phased, but that was also probably because their attention was occupied by a spy and a burgaler, respectivly. 

Dwalin and Balin actually _bowed_ before her, and Dwalin gently kissed her hand. She went rather pink - because Dwalin was a perfect specimen of a dwarf, and her reaction couldn't be helped. Nori had growled and pulled her away.

Oin had also bowed - this must be a Noble thing - but didn't kiss her hand.

The company moved to assemble at the foot of the mountain, and watched the first caravan approach. As it wheeled closer, Nori wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back against him. She let out a breath - not realizing that she was about to actually run towards it.

“Thanks.” She whispered, and he nodded.

When it stopped, Thorin walked forward, followed by Bilbo and Balin.

Lady Dis emerged from the caravan.

Bofur’s insides twisted horribly – she felt too plain with the Princess of Erebor so _close_ in all her finery.

“Still the prettiest.” Nori whispered to her and she shoved him, blushing. The siblings embraced, and Thorin formerly welcomed her to Erebor. They were too far for the rest to properly hear what was being said, but everyone was smiling so Nori wasn't too worried. He watched the Princess greet Balin and Bilbo in turn, and she embraced them both. Also a good thing. Bilbo had been nervous of meeting her.

She then approached the rest of them. One by one she gives them a hello, and says a word or two to thank them for their bravery in their part of the reclamation.

Nori pulled back one of his hands from his wife, but kept the other there. She’s getting antsy – not that he can blame her. Honestly he isn’t sure how he’s able to stay so calm with his children so _close_ and this bloody parade taking forever.

She gets to Bofur and himself, and gives him a nod and thanks him for keeping her safe. She then turned to Bofur and embraces her like a sister.

"You are a fine example to mothers everywhere," She says, and Nori feels a flash of pride because that's _his_ wife. There's a moment where Dis seems to _look_ at Bofur, eyes going to her stomach, before giving her another hug and then holding her sons close to her.

"Shut it." Bofur hissed, and Nori gave her a cheeky grin. 

Then, the caravan doors open.

Bilbo watched Bombur run forward, and his eyes widened at all the children that ran out to jump on him, and marvaled at the way Bombur managed to hug them all. Then his wife came out, holding another dwarfling, and Bilbo saw Bofur and Nori run to her. Then Bilbo saw the little girl in the pink dress, and realized those were their children.

When the little girl caught sight of them, she yelled out “AMAD! ADAD” and ran to them. Nori sank to his knees and she _collided_ into him. Nori locked his arms around her and held her tighter then he ever had before.

“Daddy daddy I missed you” Lori kept repeating, and Nori said, “I missed you too.” They were both crying a little. He fussed at her dress, trying to get most of it off the ground so it wouldn’t get too dirty.

Bofur had embraced her sister-in-law, and she handed her her second child. Bofur couldn’t hold back her tears as Mori gave her the biggest, most beautiful smile and reached for her. He made babbling noises but she could pick up “ama ama ama” and cuddled _her_ Mori close to her. Mori gripped her dress with a grip that reminded her of Dori or Ori, and knew he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. But that was okay, because neither was she. She was never putting him down _ever again._  

She sank down next to where Nori was holding her first baby, and reached out with her other arm to hug Lori. Lori felt her arm wrap around her and gave a delighted laugh.

“Mom!” Bofur laughed as he felt her jump from Nori’s arms to her’s, and held both her babies tightly. Nori gave a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Bofur, and by proxy their children. He had been so worried - it had been a year since had all been together, and they grew so _much_. Nori had also been terrified that the kids wouldn't recognize them, especially Bofur, because she's been male when they said good-bye. But both of them clung to her tightly (especially Mori, who really was a little Amad's boy, smart lad.) and he was glad his fears had been unfounded. Instead, he held them close and they stayed together that way for a long time.

* * *

 

It took time for all the dwarves to be relocated in their new homes in the mountain. When most of the dwarves emptied the caravans to go in the mountain, Nori urged Bofur to stand so they could do the same. He pulled Lori into his arms so he could carry her, since it was clear that Mori was not letting go of Bofur anytime soon.The family entered the mountain and headed to their home.

“This is our new home.” Nori introduced to them both. The parents showed off their kitchen, sitting room, and the different rooms for both of them. Only when Bofur announced “Mori’s room” and then “Lori’s room”, they both made displeased sounds in turn. Bofur looked over her shoulder to Nori, who nodded back. It was quite clear neither of them wanted to sleep alone that night – not like they could blame them.

“And this is where Amad and Adad sleep.” Nori said, opening the last door. Lori ran into the room, looking around at everything.

“Will we have books like Uncle Ori?” Lori asked.

“We’ll see,” Bofur said, re-adjusting Mori in her arms. “You know, Bilbo is writing a book.”

“Was he the short one with the big feet?” She asked, and Nori laughed. Bofur gave a sigh.

“None of that now,” she gave Lori a look, “My pearl he is a hobbit, they have very tough feet. And he’s going to be our consort so you can’t carry on like that in front of him.”

“Save it for Fili.” Nori advised and Bofur glared at him.

Nori grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Who's hungry?" He asked, and they all laughed when Mori said "Me."

Just like his uncle - Mori was always hungry.

* * *

Later that night, Nori and Bofur settled in to bed. Mori had crawled out of Bofur's arms to settle on Nori's chest, and he laughed and cuddled his son closer. 

Bofur wrapped an arm around Lori, and pulled her to her side.

"I wanna help Uncle Ori fix all the books." Lori yawned.

"You can my pearl." Bofur said, "I'll take you tomorrow."

"You can help me guard the kingdom." Nori offered to Mori, who blinked a few times, nodded, and went to sleep. Nori stroked his hair. It looked like Mori was going to be rather attached to them in the next few days, but it was no matter. It wouldn't have been the first time Nori went to work with one of his kids in a sling against his chest. 

"We're going to have dinner with the company tomorrow," Bofur said, "You'll get to visit with all your Uncles and meet Bilbo."

"Will Prince Fili be there?" Lori asked, and Nori laughed quietly - not wanting to wake Mori.

"Yes," Bofur said with a smile, "Fili will be there."

Lori smiled and went to sleep, snuggled into Bofur's side.

Nori leaned over and kissed Bofur. "Family's altogether." 

"Yup... all of it." Her other hand went to her stomach, and she smiled back at him.

"Think it'll be a girl, or a boy?"

"I think it'll be a dwarf with the prettiest Amad." Nori answered, and she laughed, gently smacking his shoulder with her free arm so as not to wake the kids. 

Happy, content, and altogether, the reunited family fell asleep in their new home. 

 

 


	2. Company Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company enjoys weekly dinners, where they re-tell the story of the quest in a hilarious way. 
> 
> Poor Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to Fili. And I love him. But I love Lori more.

The next morning, Nori felt awareness come to him slowly. He made to get up, but couldn’t seem to _lift_ his body – suddenly he felt very heavy.

Upon opening his eyes, it was clear why: he had gained a Mori on his chest. Mori was sound asleep and curled up on top of him, clinging to his shirt with the same grip he’d kept on his mother the night before. The space of the bed next to him felt cold, and he could smell food being made in the kitchen.

“Hey little guy.” He said to his son. “Hungry?”

Like his uncle, Mori opened his eyes at the mention of food and Nori gave a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around his son and sat up, keeping Mori against him. Nori walked into the kitchen, to find Bofur serving some eggs to Lori and taking a seat as well.

“Morning lovely.” Nori pressed a kiss to Bofur’s temple. There weren’t any braids, so he was unsure if he had a husband or a wife that day.

“We got dinner with the company tonight,” Bofur said in between bites.

The Company had, in spite of all the work they had repairing the mountain, kept a schedule of meeting once a week for dinner. They usually drank ale, recounted their favorite (or least favorite) parts of the quest, and had talked about the family they missed. Tonight would be special, because their families were _there_ , so it would be like one big family dinner.

“Can I go to the library today?” Lori asked.

“I’m sure Uncle Ori would welcome the help.” Nori said with a grin. Lori would do anything "Fun Uncle Ori" asked, but it was funny to watch him fuss over the children and freak out - he was always scared he would break one of them. 

“I’ll take you on my way to work.” Bofur said, “We suddenly got a lot of new miners that need to be trained.”

“That’ll be fun.” Nori remarked sarcastically, and Bofur snorted. Nori watched as Bofur began tying a more masculine style into his hair, and had a feeling it was for that reason, and he frowned. 

Bofur shook his head, not wanting a discussion like that in front of the children so early. 

Still holding Mori, Nori stood up. “Well, I better get ready. Mori and I need to keep the kingdom safe and all that.”

“That’ll be fun.” Bofur replied, though not sarcastically. He gave Nori a smile. Nori walked into Mori's room and found a sash Dori had given them the other day - one used to keep dwarflings secure against parents. Mori was technically a little older then the usual age for this (not to mention bigger), but they were willing to make an exception after being gone for a year. 

* * *

 

Thorin wished he could say that his spymaster coming into work with his son strapped to his chest was something that hardly ever happened, but that wouldn't be true. It reminded him of when Mori, and Lori before him, had been a newborn. 

As Nori walked in, Dwalin - standing on his right - gave a snort. 

“Hello Nori.” Thorin said. “And Mori.”

Mori gave a little wave. 

Nori held his hand. "Majesty." His eyes flickered. "Guard."

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Will that one be joining us?" He asked, gesturing to Mori.

Nori glared at him. "I'm sorry, is the kingdom against children? Or the working parent?"

 

Thorin gave a sigh. He was too old for this.

"Both of you - enough." He glared at them both. "Nori, will Mori be staying or is Bofur coming later?"

"He's staying."

"Alright. Dwalin, keep guard outside the door, make sure no one comes in." 

Dwalin walked to the front door, ignoring the smug look Nori sent to him.

But it was nice to see the babe wave at him again.

Children were a blessing.

Even if they came from Nori.

* * *

 

That night, the company – with extended family – gathered in Thorin’s quarters that evening. In the nights passed, Bofur would take this moment to share one of the stories from their quest, embellishing details and laughing at their jeers and heckles in between drinks.

 

They start the night off with a meal cooked by Bombur and his wife, and everyone makes a point of telling her how much they'd missed her cooking. 

 

Bombur pretends to glare at them, but it doesn't look threatening when he's still surrounded by all nine of his children. 

 

Mori climbs into Bofur's lap and stays there during the meal. They all eat - food is thrown, and they all laugh when Lori tries to throw a drumstick to Dwalin, only to have it miss and not quite make it halfway. He commends her on a good throw, and offers to share it with her. 

 

Lori's a sweet lass. It's also beautiful to have Nori glare at him for it. 

 

After the meal, Bofur asks for requests from the quest. Everyone shouts a different suggestion, but she yells for them all to be quiet when she felt Mori tug at her tunic. It's rare for him to speak with so many new people around, and she wants to encourage him to be more vocal. She tilts her head so he can whisper to her.   


 

Bofur kisses the top of his head. 

 

"Sorry ladies and gents," She calls, "But the most handsome dwarf gave me a suggestion, and I have to listen to it."

 

It's the troll story. 

 

In the weeks past, she would usually walk around the room and make gestures, and act out some of the parts (pulling up different members to help), but she stays in one place that night. Fili watched as Lori went to sit at her feet, and look up at her - it must be nice for a storyteller like Bofur to be your parent. Her stories always commanded absolute attention and focus.   


 

Fili also noticed that Bofur refuses anything remotely alcoholic (when she had spent the last few months complaining that she hadn't gotten a _real_ drink since Beorn's), and decides not to comment on that.

 

Then Bofur goes into the story. 

 

The first bout of heckling came in when she recounted the moment when the troll held up their Burglar and demanded the company drop their weapons. Bofur then begins to describe the, ' Fear in the eyes of their king when the troll held up his precious burgalor, and screamed for the company to relinquish their weapons instantly - for he could not bear to see his sweet and loving hobbit hurt for this cause.’

 

Because he is a good nephew for both his uncles, Fili takes up arms with Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo to protect what few shreds of his Uncles' dignity remain. 

 

Dori, meanwhile, defends his sister-in-law and says he remember it happened that way to a T, and Bombur, Nori, and Bifur all agree. 

 

Kili is laughing too hard to take a side, and Ori clears the matter by reading the Official Account: 

"Thorin had panicked, and he had panicked because it had been Bilbo, but there had been no screaming."

 

With that settled, Bofur continued telling the story. 

 

She went on to recount how they had all been stuffed in sacks, and a few had been roasted over a spit, but she glossed over that _very_ fast when Mori and Lori started looking close to tears in sympathy. Fili hopes he is nowhere near them when the they find out that _both_ their parents had been on that spit.

 

Then she gets to the part where Kili had shouted about the parasites big as his arm, he glared. But because no one else complains, she doesn’t listen to corrections. The rule is that a third of the company have to stop her when the embellishments get too outlandish.

 

But she does stop when Lori patiently put her hand in the air to ask a question.

 

“What is it, my gem?” Bofur asked her daughter.

 

“What did Prince Fili say during all the yelling?” She asks, looking up at her mother with big eyes. Thorin roared with laughter, and Fili renounced all love and loyalty to his king.

 

Bofur ponders this with deep thought. “Hmmm… love, what did Fili say in all that shouting?” Nori smirked at her.

 

“I heard what he said – it was ‘ _You can’t eat me! I have a pretty lass waitin’ for me back home_!’” He lifted Lori so she can look at him now. “And would you believe it darlin’, the trolls felt so bad they turned to stone!”

 

“ _Liar_!”

 

That came from all of them. Fili felt proud that at least the rest of the company had his back.

 

Until they spoke.

 

“The dwarves didn’t turn to stone after Fili said that!” Bilbo called, “One of them cried so horribly, and the others apologized as well, but a troll has to eat, you know? That was when Gandalf saved us, so Fili could find his love again!”

 

The ones who had shouted liar now nodded along in agreement with what Bilbo said, and it was thus accepted as Fact. Fili was so done with them.

 

Nori put her back down and she toddled over to him, and gave a smile.

 

“Did you really say that?” She asked, looking up at him.

 

It wasn’t fair. He was a dwarf – not made with a heart of _stone_. Fili reached down to pick her up and set her on his lap. The prince gave her his best smile.

** “Of course I did.”  **

** She smiled and wrapped her arms around him ** , and Bofur kept telling the story. Fili sighed. She had to grow out of the crush. One day. 

Hopefully. 


	3. And baby(s) make six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's really fertile. 
> 
> Nori is overprotective. 
> 
> Lori and Mori are helpful.

It was confirmed, a few days later by Oin, that Nori's suspicions were correct that Bofur was pregnant again. It caused quite the stir in the mountain - this would be the first baby reborn in the reclaimed mountain, and from one of the members of Thorin's Oakenshield's company, no less.

As a result, security among the mountain tightened to an almost unbelievable level. Nori's time spent as a thief (before Lori was born) had left him hyper-aware of everything that could go wrong in the mountain with so many unknown dwarves moving in. And he was even more paranoid, because he and his family was in the public eye for being in the King's company. He hated the public eye.

Several of his spies kept eyes on his family (including brothers and Bofur's relatives) whenever they went out, and he took to keeping one of his kids either with him or near him when he went around the mountain, because he was in the best position to look after them and make sure they stayed safe.

Bofur made a joke about him being worse then Dori. Nori had never felt so insulted (or scared because Bofur had a tendency to be right). But he couldn't stay mad - Bofur was cranky for not getting to drink, which was apparently, "literally the worst part of the whole baby business. I don't even want more anyway."

(but then one of their kids would give him a hug, or say 'I love you', and Bofur's eyes would mist over and Nori knew he'd want more.)

As the days went on, Bofur’s stomach grew more and more round with each passing day, until he was nearly as big as his brother. Several of the company’s dwarves teased him, until they realized how drastic that kind of growth would be.

Nori had been terrified for all the things that could be wrong, and rushed him to Oin.

After giving a check-up, and feeling among his stomach, Oin was able to diagnose what was happening.

Twins were happening.

A few hours later, the entire mountain was aware of the news, because any dwarf passing by could hear the shouting match about how much work Bofur should continue to do.

* * *

Dwarven pregnancies were hard and stressful for most dwarves. When Bofur was pregnant with Lori, he'd gotten sick alot, and had a difficult time keeping anything down. He'd had to sleep for most of it. 

For Mori, he had been fine, with hardly any sickness. Instead, he had the appetite of a hobbit and ate _everything_.

With the twins, he had been horribly sick in the beginning (which would explain Laketown), but was doing mostly fine in keeping food down. But he got dizzy, and felt nauseous a lot.

Being restricted to bed-rest wasn't unusual for dwarves, and Nori began changing their bed in preparation. He put out different pillows to help Bofur sleep with his growing stomach, and changed out their blankets for something softer. He also had two very eager little helpers, who wanted to help make the bed for their Amad.

Bofur had loved the bed when the children showed it to her. Mori had then asked Nori for his help in finding something in his room, and Nori left with him. 

Lori joined Bofur on the bed, and laid down, facing her.

"We stay here, so the babies know we're close?" She asked, and Bofur nodded. Bofur smiled, and ran a hand through her hair.

“Do you remember laying here, with me, six years ago, when I was having Mori?”

She shook her head, and her face fell sadly.

“That’s okay.” Bofur soothed, kissing her forehead. “You were so little. But you stayed with me, and we kept Mori warm until he came into the world. Can you help me keep your little siblings warm?”

Lori nodded and smiled at her. Bofur cuddled her closer and gave a contented sigh.

“Ama ama ama.”

With a sigh, Bofur carefully sat up to watch Mori climb onto the bed. He was carrying a blanket that Ori had made when he was a newborn.

“I have more soft.” He said, pulling it over her stomach, "For the babies." 

She smiled and pulled him close. "They thank you, gem." She said.

Nori appeared behind her, and kissed her shoulder.

"Glad we're all here _now_?" He asked cheekily, and she shoved him.

"Don't ruin the moment." She chided, and pulled them both closer.

They huddled together again, this time in anticipation of growing their family even more.


	4. Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Quest, Bofur's pregnancy with Lori is difficult, and brings painful memories for Nori.

When Bofur got pregnant, Nori hadn’t know what to do.

They hadn’t accurately defined their relationship as anything other than being best friends who occasionally saw each other naked. And who had feelings that they didn’t want to bring up, for fear of ruining what they had.

But Nori didn’t want to put a kid through that… and he didn’t want to be anything like his father – good for nothing scum that got his mother pregnant and abandoned her.

Bofur was the best dwarf Nori knew, and he couldn’t do that.

It caused him to break down and do the feelings talk (though that was after Bofur punched him after he proposed, because Bofur didn’t want to get trapped in a loveless marriage.)

Dori had been mad at the sudden wedding, and Bombur and Bifur had been furious, but on the day of the wedding they put their feelings aside and supported them.

Part of being the opposite of his father meant that Nori needed to re-define what his life would be like. He knew he didn’t want to be a thief anymore. It barely worked with a sometimes lover and two brother. No way would it work with a spouse and a baby.

He talked it over with Dori (who had been so proud of him, and Nori ignored the little pleased voice that wanted Dori to be happy with him), because he was going to need his and Ori’s help to take care of Bofur while he was away.

There was an issue with nausea and dizziness. Bofur had a hard time staying clear-headed, and was going to need to go on bed rest sooner than the average time. But with him gone for so many months, he couldn’t do his own duty to watch over her. Bombur couldn’t, not with his own family, and Bifur wasn’t stable enough. Which led him to asking Dori and Ori to look after her, and they agreed.

Bofur had been cautious and insecure – she didn’t have a close relationship with his brothers, and was uncomfortable to be having to rely on them in such a way. To help alleviate her concerns (because he knew they were going to love her like he did, if not as much) Nori had her move into their house as soon as they got married, so she could have him for a buffer at least for a few weeks, while he got ready to go.

The last thing he did before leaving was prepare the bed for her – if he could stay with her, he could at least leave her the nicest resting bed he could make so she could grow their child.

His brothers and Bofur’s family contributed, as was tradition. Bombur brought a blanket he had given his wife, and he and Bofur hugged each other for a long time before he left. Bifur made several carvings to place on the headboard and at the foot of the bed, and placed many more embellishments on the walls. Dori had a variety of pillows and blankets as well, and Ori knitted several things – hats, scarves, and baby blankets. Ori also gave several of his old stories he had transcribed, to read if she got bored.

The night before he was set to leave, he and Bofur lay together in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and drifted one hand down to rest against her stomach.

“Don’t give your Amad too much trouble while I’m away,” he said, rubbing his thumb against her stomach.

Bofur smiled at him. “Better hurry back then.”

He kissed her - because the best part of being married meant that he got to do that all the time.

“They’ll take care of you,” he promised, but neither was sure who he was trying to reassure. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

* * *

 

Things don’t go wrong because Nori left, but after he did things definitely began to turn for the worse.

There was a certain amount of wait that Bofur needed to gain, in order to maintain a healthy pregnancy. Yet, Bofur begins to loose weight, and stops being able to hold down food altogether. She only manages to take a few bites before getting nauseous, and unable to eat anymore. Once, she tried to force herself to keep eating, only it made her even more sick and she threw up (moreso then she already did).

Once a week the doctor would come and visit, and would tut at her that she wasn’t gaining weight like she was supposed to be. Bofur’s eyes filled with tears (she was driving herself crazy during the night, trying not to feel lacking with how hard Nori was trying to turn his life back around for her and the baby, and she couldn’t even focus on taking care of herself). Dori was furious.

He had been the one to hold her at night when she began feeling like a failure. He was the one to dry her tears. He was the one that tried to cook her food that she could keep down, and held her hair when she pushed herself to far and made herself sick.

No dwarf was allowed to speak to his sister like that.

After a very thorough tongue-lashing, the healer learned to better pick his words when speaking under his home.

He also advised that they try contacting the shire for existence; apparently, if there was something hobbits knew, it was food.

Out of lack for any other ideas, Dori sent a letter and prayed the hobbits could help.

* * *

 

Ori did his best to keep Bofur company, and to give her an escape from the food issues. He took to knitting baby clothes, and would settle with her on the bed. As the months go on, she began to get colder, and he and Dori both moved into Nori’s old room to stay with her. In particular, Ori spent every moment he didn’t have to leave the house for work with her. There was something about Bofur that felt very comforting to him – apparently most mothers give off that sort of feeling to younger dwarves.

The reasoning doesn’t concern him much. All he knows is that she likes to see him, and enjoys cuddling close to him and Dori at night, and that’s all he needs to know.

* * *

 

The hobbits never visit.

But they do write back.

Their Thain (leader) advises that rather than attempting to feed her a few large meals, make smaller portions more frequently. They, personally, eat seven times a day (seven!) and he advises them to try that. He also recommends mashing potatoes (which are bland on their own, and a good vegetable to provide nutrients). If she can hold that, eventually he should add roast chicken (though with not too much flavor).

Dori made a small batch of his recipe, and offered it to Bofur.

Ori set down his knitting needles, and they watched intently as she carefully took the bowl, and hesitantly tried a bite. Then another. And another. And another. Soon enough, she manages to finish the entire bowl, and hands it back to him. They all smile triumphantly, and she goes back to sleep.

He is quick to send a letter in thanks.

* * *

 

Bofur had yet to achieve the target weight, but the healer did concede that she was making steady progress. They all smiled to hear that.

Then the nightmares began.

Bofur gets terrible nightmares of Nori never coming back. Of him deciding he didn’t want to be saddled down with a child. Of resenting them for making him change. Of him being detained and unable to come back.

Dori and Ori are quick to reassure her that that wasn’t his intention in the slightest – he loved her, and couldn’t wait to come back.

Then she started getting nightmares of dying in the delivery. Childbirth was, after all, just as hard as the pregnancy – for some it was even worse.

Their mother had died while giving birth to Ori.

When she woke Dori up that night (Ori had major testing and had to spend the night on his own to get ready), and told him about the dream, all Dori could do was hold her tight, and hold back his own tears.

He couldn’t even reassure her that wouldn’t happen.

* * *

 

After seven long months of repaying his debts, erasing old bounties, and making peace with those who had wanted him dead (or simply ending them), Nori finally made the journey back to Erid Luin.

Arms laden with food (he stopped by the market to pick up some groceries - Dori would probably want to cook something extravegant, and Bofur could probably eat Bombur under the table by now what with the extra person to feed), he pushed at the door and stepped inside. 

As he moved towards the kitchen, he overheard voices.

"I will not have you say this to her!"

"My job as a healer is to give her the best information and advice for her life. It is not my fault that not keeping the baby is the best idea for her."

"This late? That would cause her complication."

"At the rate she's going, she has a better chance of surviving that over the birth itself!"

Nori dropped the food.

* * *

 

"It's just as well," Dori said, making sure the food that had been damaged irreparably was disposed of properly, "She can't eat any of this food anyway."

"What _happened_?" Nori asked, more distressed then he had felt in the journey home. Dori and Ori were supposed to be taking care of Bofur - making sure she had everything she needed while he made things right for their future.

But in trying to get things right abroad, he wasn't even there while Bofur struggled through the pregnancy. He felt terrible.

Dori gave a sigh, and looked very tired to Nori.

"It's been hard for her," He admitted. "It took us a while to find a steady diet that can work without making her sick, and even so she still does get sick. It's hard for her to get enough sleep."

"And it was so bad that a healer recommended just... _ending_ _it_ now?" He asked.

"She couldn't be asked that," Dori said, "That would... it would destroy her. Nori," He looked at Nori with an intensity that startled him, "You need to be strong for her. She feels like a failure, and she feels inadequate. It will be better, I think, with you here. But she needs you to be with her."

Nori nodded, and went to his old room.

* * *

 

She still had nightmares of dying, but waking up to him right there beside her helped calm her down.

And when she slept, held tightly with her back to his chest, he caressed her stomach and panicked because he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her, or if he lost her the way he lost his mother.

He was nothing like Dori - he wouldn't be able to raise the baby the way he had raised Ori.

He needed Bofur.

* * *

 

With Nori back home, Dori showed him how to make the mashed potato and chicken meals Bofur ate, and told him that he would be catching up on all the sleep he had lost.

Nori didn't take it personally, and neither did Bofur, because he did it in their bed, holding her close.

There was something about expecting dwarves that appealed to others.

* * *

 

The last few months were far less stressful then the first few, and soon enough they were taking Bofur to the healing quarters in preparation to have the baby.

She was placed on the specially-designed bed, and Nori sat behind her - so she could lean against him and hold his hands.

As dwarven births usually went, her's was a long and painful one - and Nori had the nearly broken hands to prove it.

But he couldn't care less when both she and the baby - a baby _girl_ \- were alive and breathing at the end of it.

Nori could feel himself crying as the passed the baby to them. Or rather, to Bofur, and he wrapped his arms around her to help her hold the baby because she was too tired to do it herself. Bofur made cooing sounds to the baby, too exhausted to cry herself.

"We have a little girl," She whispered to Nori, who kissed her shoulder.

"Aye." He whispered, not able to properly show the emotion he felt.

"She's gonna need a name." Bofur mused.

It said something to her worry that she hadn't even picked out a name for the baby, in her fear when everything was going so wrong. Nori held her tighter and kissed her cheek for being so amazing.

"While I was away, I thought of a few different ideas," He said. "How does Lori sound to you?"

Lori was the name of his mother.

"Little Lori," Bofur said, giving her a smile. "It's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Nori found being a father to be something very terrifying. 

 

It wasn’t like having a baby brother - this tiny life was _his_ to take care of. Whenever looking after baby Ori had gotten scary ( _which was always_ ) he had Dori to depend on.

 

But right now, Bofur needed to sleep after the long birth to bring Lori to them, and Nori needed to look after her. Her. His daughter. His little girl. 

 

Even though he wasn’t allowed to pass the baby off to either sibling, they were plenty helpful still. Dori showed him the right way to burp her after she was fed, and how to change her. Ori had made him several little hats and socks so she wouldn’t get cold. He marveled at how _tiny_ the socks were - how tiny _she_ was. She didn’t even have _hair_ yet. 

 

“She’s so tiny,” He whispered to Dori, while she slept in his arms. And he even marveled at how she _slept_. Dori was showing him how to wrap her in a sling so she could rest against him, “I’m terrified I’m going to break her!”

 

“You won’t break her,” Dori consoled. He finished wrapping, and Nori marveled at how with mere cloth Lori was able to sleep against him without needing his arms around her (though he kept them there anyway _just in case_ ). Also, he couldn’t believe that Lori took comfort in snuggling against _him_. 

 

He said that to Dori, and his brother smiled. 

 

“You know, Ori liked to sleep on you too.” He said. Nori had forgotten about that. 

 

“I need to see his majesty tomorrow,” Nori said, “To work for him. Can you look after her?” 

 

Dori frowned. “I’m so sorry Nori,” he said, “But I have several projects to complete. Ori’s too busy as well.” 

 

Nori softly cursed, curling his arms around her tighter. 

 

“Alright.. I’ll work something out.” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

Nori, the former thief, stood across from Thorin. 

 

Lori, a few days old, was in a sling against his chest. 

 

“I can provide valuable information for you, and your guards. I used to be a thief, so I know how they work. I can help you catch people that try to hurt you.” Nori was explaining. He needed a new trade. Secrets were something he knew, so he figured he could make an honest living out of it. 

 

Dwalin snorted. “With a babe strapped to your chest?” He asked. 

 

Lori began to make hiccuping noises, and Nori shushed her, rocking her back and forth. 

 

“No one would ever suspect a parent to be doing spy-work for the king,” Nori said, with a shrug. “It’s the ultimate disguise.” 

 

Dwalin looked back at Thorin, who considered Nori’s words.

 

“I will give you a chance to prove yourself.” Thorin finally decided. “You will start Monday. But..” he gave him a smile. “Try and begin without the child.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Say ‘Ori’. Oh-reee.”

 

Lori giggled and made grabby hands at the rattler Ori shook. He sighed. 

 

Bofur smiled. She was sitting at the table with Nori, while Dori made a stew over the oven. He hadn’t allowed either parent to help him, saying that they worked hard enough as it was. Lori was lying on the plush carpet Dori had had since Ori was little, while Ori played with her. He was also, apparently, trying to get her to say his name. 

 

“She’s not going to start talking for another year, you know.” Dori said, taking a sip to test his stew. “ _You_ didn’t talk until you were three.”

 

“That’s not true.” Nori argued pleasantly, “He was able to say ‘ _Dowee_ ’ and ‘ _Nowee_ ’.” Ori blushed, embarrassed. Bofur laughed. 

 

“Well that’s better than _you_ anyway.” Dori said with a shrug. “You used to _cry_ if I left you for longer than a few minutes.” Now it was Nori’s turn to flush, and Bofur and Ori chuckled at him. 

 

Bofur went to join Ori and Lori on the floor. When Lori saw Bofur she wriggled her arms and legs in her direction, excitedly. Smiling, Bofur picked her up. She walked back to the table, and started to feed her. 

 

“Thorin’s letting me work for him.” Nori said, gently stroking Lori’s head with his thumb while she sucked. 

 

“That’s wonderful!” Dori praised, serving the stew into bowls. “Bofur, do you think you’re up for trying this?” 

 

Bofur thought about it carefully. “I’ll… try half a cup?” She said tentatively. “I’m not up for much, but it looks too good.” 

 

Nori frowned, worriedly. She _should_ have been eating more, but Dori had told him about what happened when she pushed herself too far from what she could actually do. 

  
Dori himself nodded, and served her the amount she had asked for. They all tucked in, Bofur still finishing around the same time they all did, having eaten slowly. Lori had also finished, and Nori took her to burp her.   


Bofur yawned, thanked Dori for the stew, and went to get ready for bed.   


Nori looked after her, worriedly.   


"She'll get back to her own schedule soon enough," Dori reassured him, "She's recovering from the delivery. It's perfectly normal for a dwarf."  


"I feel like I'm not doing enough for her," Nori confessed. He looked down at Lori, who was staring up at him. "Either of them."  


"Well," Dori snorted, "That's just ridiculous. Nori, you're doing a wonderful job - no one gets parenting right the first time around." His gaze turned a little mischievous, and the camaraderie made him smile back at his brother. "The only reason I can show you what to do is because I already know what not to do from him," he gestured over to Ori.   


Nori laughed while Ori gave an indignant "Hey!" 

"Can one of you watch her while I work for him?" He asked, "At least for the first day?" 

"I will!" Ori said quickly, "I can watch her!"  


Dori pursed his lips. "Ori, will you be able to really watch her?" He asked. "She isn't a cat, or a fish. This is our _niece_. The heir to our line"

Ori rolled his eyes, "Yes! Just... show me what to do beforehand?" He asked sheepishly. Nori smirked and promised he would. 

 

* * *

As the years went on, Nori understood what Dori meant about not being perfect, but having your best be enough if your intentions were there. Lori was a loud little thing when she put her mind to it (especially when it was the middle of the night. She _loved_ being up in the middle of the night). Thankfully for them, she was very easygoing with other people, and Nori and Bofur (now fully recovered) had an easy time passing her off to others when they needed to work at the same time.   


Being watched by Dori was always fun for her, but she really liked going to the library with "Fun Uncle Ori." It was the only time she was ever willingly quiet - so she could be with the books. 

Another favorite babysitter was Dwalin.   


That had been an interesting day. 

Nori was supposed to be spending the day writing up profiles on all the known troublemakers of their settlement. Because that was a simple job involving sitting and writing, he took Lori into work with him. He had set up a little enclosure for her to sit in, and put the toys Bifur and Bofur had made for her in there. She was able to keep herself entertained for the most part, shaking a rattler or babbling at the figurines in baby-nonsense. Occasionally, she would call for Nori (who after six years could not get over being called "Adad")  


Dwalin, who was sitting across from him, was pretty annoyed at the whole thing. But whenever he complained (and he learned early on not to) Nori would go on about how he was denying rights to a working parent. 

It got old. 

Suddenly, one of the gaurds showed up in the doorway and asked for Nori's help identifying a criminal they had just caught, and needed to know what (if any) other crimes they committed. Nori shot to his feet, but was distracted by Lori laughing. He cursed quietly (she was at the age where she was repeating words), because he knew he couldn't take her _with_ him.   


"Send for Ori," He told the same guard, who nodded. Nori turned to Dwalin, who instantly shook his head. 

"No." Dwalin said. 

Nori glared. "C'mon, I wouldn't ask if there was _anyone_ else. Literally I need you to watch her for one hour!" 

Dwalin sighed. "Fine," he acquiesced. "You owe me." 

Nori rolled his eyes, and leaned down to give her a hug. "Adad will be back later, alright sweetie?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and left the room. 

Dwalin went back to work. Five minutes later, Lori began crying. 

Dwalin groaned.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere else in the mountain, Ori was groaning too, but for a very different reason. 

"Shhh," The other dwarf whispered, "They'll hear us."

"Then don't keep doing that." Ori replied.

That was when the other dwarf did something _wonderful_ with his teeth and tongue and Ori keened. 

"Mister Ori!" 

Ori and his partner broke apart, and Ori had just enough time to fix his scarf as one of the apprentice scribes came to the aisle he'd been working in. Then, the apprentice scribe bowed to his companion. 

"Prince Fili!" 

"It's alright," Fili said, quickly. 

Ori sighed. "What is it, Thrin?"

"You're needed at the Guard headquarters - your brother was called away and needs you to watch his child." Thrin reported, glancing nervously at Fili every other moment. 

"Who's watching her now?" Ori asked, worriedly. 

"Captain Dwalin," Thrin answered, and Fili let out a laugh that they heard several out " _Shush_!" for. 

"Thank you Thrin," Ori smiled. The apprentice bowed and left them. 

"Can I go with you?" Fili asked, "I need to see Dwalin trying to look after a kid. You know he almost dropped Kili on his head?" 

"Bet he dropped you." Ori teased. Fili made a mock-wounded noise, and gave him a kiss before they left. 

 

* * *

 

Lori wasn't aware of much, but she did notice when her Adad left, and then she was all alone. What if he never came back? Where was her Amad? Or her uncles? Or the cousin? Or the other cousins? 

Why was she abandoned? 

She handled her frustration the only was she was comfortable - she began to cry. It wasn't fair! She had the best Amad and Adad in the whole world and now they were gone forever! Distantly, some dwarf cursed, but she didn't know them and so she didn't car. She did care when he tried to pick her up, and she struggled. What if he took her away and then her Adad couldn't find her? 

Whoever was picking her up was strong, and did not let go. Finally, she opened her eyes to get a good look at him. Instantly, she stopped crying. He was the oddest dwarf she had ever seen - even odder then her cousin with the weird shiny in his head that she couldn't touch. 

He had a shiny head - like hers when she was littler. But now she had pretty dark hair like her Amad. He had a longer beard then she did, which made sense because he was probably older then her. He also had all these pictures on him that weren't colored in, but if he had any paints she could fix that for him. If only she could show him the pictures she made that Uncle Dori and Amad hung up! 

She was so fascinated that her crying had gone down to sniffling, but she still missed her Adad. She also wanted her blanket, or to snuggle with this dwarf. But could she trust him? She'd never even seen him before! 

"Don't cry again." The dwarf said pleadingly. 

"Why?" She asked. 

He sighed loudly. 

"What's your name?" She asked, which was one of the things she knew how to ask. 

"Captain Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service." He replied. She concentrated hard to say that, but only managed, "Capt'n." 

He chuckled. "You can call me Dwalin," he suggested. Lori felt irritated. He had too many words in his name! Why couldn't he have an easy name, like hers?

"No." She snapped, and he laughed. That made her angrier. "Stop Capt'n!"  


"Alright, Alright," He promised. "I have a present for you, if you promise not to cry again." 

She perked up. Presents were great! "Okay."

He handed her a biscuit, and she decided it was okay that he had all those named. Lori _loved_ biscuits! 

"T'ank you." She said quickly, because she knew Uncle Dori would want her to use her manners. 

"You're welcome young Lady," Capt'n said, and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him and ate the biscuit. 

He went back to writing something, but she was tired so she leaned against him and dozed off. She dreamed about dwarves with shiny heads with different colored pictures on their bodies. 

 

* * *

 

Ori and Fili arrived to the office a little while later to find Lori curled up in Dwalin's lap, fast asleep. Ori let out a cooing noise before he could stop himself.   


"Not a word to your brother," Dwalin whispered, menacingly. Ori pressed his finger to his lips and smiled. 

"I won't say a word." He stepped forward and held out his hands expectantly.

Dwalin seemed reluctant, but picked her up and gave her to Ori. In the process, Lori woke up. At first she began fussing, but Ori gently shushed her. Once she realized who was taking her, she gave Ori a big smile to grab at him. 

"Hello Uncle Ori," she said, and Ori bade her hello as well. Then, she saw Fili. 

Fili had never seen her before (he hadn't seen a baby dwarfling since Kili, but couldn't even remember that), and gave her a smile and a wave. She was so cute!!

Lori seemed to think the same thing about him. 

"Pretty," she said, waiving back at him. Ori looked over his shoulder, and laughed when he realized she meant him. 

"Do you think prince Fili is pretty?" He asked her, smiling. Lori nodded. 

"I'm wanna marry him." She said to Ori. 

Fili's dignified response was to say, "Ummm." 

Dwalin laughed.

Ori shifted her, and giggled. "We shall see little lady." 

With that, still carrying Lori, he and Fili left the office. 

 

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Lori had been sure to inform both her parents, her other uncles, and cousins that Prince Fili was very pretty, and she was going to marry him and be a princess just like in the stories Amad would tell her. 

Bofur was still laughing.   


"Well," Dori sympathized to Nori (who was irritated because he didn't even like him going after Ori, _especially_ not his _daughter_. And he saw enough of those blasted Durin's at work as it was) "At least she aims high?"

Nori groaned. 


	6. Chapter 6

In the weeks since learning about Bofur’s pregnancy, Bilbo hadn’t seen either him or Nori since. When he brought it up to Thorin that night before bed, the king had looked at him quizzickly. 

 

“Do hobbits not Sleep for their pregnancies?” He asked. 

 

Bilbo’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Sleep?” 

 

Thorin explained, “A dwarven pregnancy lasts for one year, on average. They are strenuous, and difficult. Many dwarves get stomach-sick, and tire easily. Fainting, dizziness, and nausea are also quite common.”

 

“That…” Bilbo shuddered. “An entire year? I couldn’t imagine such a thing.” 

 

“It isn’t easy, to say the least,” Thorin agreed, “I was with Dis when she was having Fili and Kili - they were very difficult pregnancies.” 

 

“So Bofur is… Sleeping…. for a year?” Bilbo asked. 

 

“Sleeping isn’t sleeping,” Thorin explained, “When a dwarrow is pregnant, around the fifth month - sometimes sooner - the other parent will make the bed to help the expectant dwarf sleep and ready themselves for the birth. The family will help, and if there are any children they will stay with the parents in the following months. And once the bed is made and the expectant dwarf begins the Sleep, the other parent keeps watch to keep them safe. If they have to leave for whatever reason, members of the extended family will step in. Many times, I did this for Dis if her husband was unable to stay with her. Or I would bring them food.”

 

Bilbo may not be the best guard, but he certainly knew food well. 

 

The next Company Dinner would be happening in Thorin’s rooms, and Bilbo took over preparing the food. He decided to make a special menu that he knew Bofur could eat: roasted potatoes, lightly seasoned chicken, some vegetables (he firmly believed that greens were essential for a healthy dwarf, which gave him quite the battle in convincing the same for Ori). For a dessert, he made pumpkin bread, which he had a good feeling Bofur would like. 

 

Of course, he was sad to hear that neither Bofur or Nori were coming - Thorin hadn’t realized Bilbo didn’t know they had already settled into the Sleep. 

 

Undeterred, Bilbo asked Dori if Nori and Bofur were able to receive visitors. 

 

Balin had frowned to say that usually wasn’t done, but Dori had smiled at him. 

 

“I think Bofur would love that,” Dori said. 

 

Bilbo took different amounts of the food and pumpkin bread to take to his friends. Thorin walked him to the door to see him off. 

 

“Nori may welcome you in, but do not take offense if he does not.” Thorin said quietly, “Fathers are protective and territorial - Vili sometimes barely let me to see Dis, and she was my sister.”

 

“I see,” Bilbo said.

 

“And Bofur may not be awake while you are there,” He added, “As I said before, this is a trying time for him.” 

 

Bilbo gave him a quick peck, and headed out to visit his best friend. 

 

\---

 

Nori growled when he heard a knock on the front door. But thankfully, Bofur was still asleep, and curled around Mori, who also hadn’t woken up. 

 

Lori was coloring different shapes she had drawn, that looked suspiciously like Dwalin’s tattoos. Nori was trying very hard not to look at them.  Once he made sure his family was safe, he got up to answer the door. 

 

He smiled when he saw their resident hobbit on the other side. Nori quietly beckoned Bilbo to come in, checking the hallway before closing the door behind them. 

 

“We had our Company Dinner tonight,” Bilbo was explaining to him, “But I didn’t know about this whole Sleeping business. I made some food I think Bofur would like.”

 

Nori thanked him. “He’s sleeping right now,” he said, “But you can go in the room if you’d like. I’ll put this away.”

 

Bilbo was surprised, but he went into the room. He could see Bofur asleep, and assumed Mori was with him. Lori was coloring on the floor, and smiled when she saw him.

 

“Hello!” Lori said, “Are you going to join us?” She went to grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. 

 

“Oh!” Bilbo tried not to pull away, but he didn’t follow her. “Well, I’m not sure that I should.”

 

Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled, “Please! You should! You can tell me a story.”

 

“It’s alright,” Nori said, coming back into the room, “You can sleep here tonight.” 

 

Bilbo gaped at him. “Really?” He asked. The dwarf nodded. 

 

In his shock, Bilbo allowed Lori to pull him onto the bed, and she turned her best sad-eyes on him. 

 

“Mr. Consort Bilbo, can you please tell me about the elves?” She asked, and something in Bilbo melted. Oh, no wonder Fili had such a hard time saying no to her. 

 

“Tch, ‘course she wants to know about the bloody-”

 

“ _ Thank you _ Nori,” Bilbo snapped, and she giggled. Her sad eyes had reminded him of Ori - which was just unfair. 

 

“See?” Lori pouted at him, “Amad and Adad don’t like to talk about the elves.”

 

Bilbo chuckled. “I can certainly tell you all about the elves.” 

 

Lori snuggled into his side, and Nori rolled his eyes. 

 

He talked about the beautiful city of Rivendell until Lori’s eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep against him. Bilbo was shocked that such a small child felt so comfortable sleeping on him – he was moreso shocked that he had even been allowed in the part of their home. At some point after Lori fell asleep, he began to doze off himself. 

 

After a time, his eyes snapped open. Lori had moved to his other side, and Mori had curled up where she had been. 

 

“Ello.”

 

Bilbo looked over and saw Bofur awake and smiling, and propped up on one arm. “Have you been in long?” Bofur asked.

 

“No, I just arrived.” Bilbo said. “Lori wanted to know about the elves.”

 

Bofur made an exasperated sigh of sorts. “All the things we experienced, and she wants to know about the tree-shaggers. Of course.”

 

Bilbo ran a hand through her hair, and she shifted closer to him. Bofur smiled at the sight.

“I’m glad you visited,” He said. “I’ve missed talking with you. All I do anymore is sleep.”

 

“Because you have a lot of work to do.” That part came from Nori, who came in bearing the food Bilbo had brought on a tray. “The hobbit brought you food.”

 

“It’s for all of you,” Bilbo clarified.

 

Nori waved him off and Bofur began eating. 

  
“You don’t need to feel bad," Bilbo said, "I can't imagine what having a child must be like." 

Bofur shrugged. "I'd say it gets easier - but it's different with each one." He stopped eating at that moment, and Nori took the food back. 

"Think you'll have more?" Bilbo asked, "I can see the temptation - they are the cutest things." 

"Maybe one more." Bofur mused. "We can't _all_ have my brother's count. And we aren't all hobbits." He smirked at Bilbo who rolled his eyes good-naturally. 

"Not all hobbits are one of twelve or nine," Bilbo defended, "I'm an only child, myself."

"Which explains a lot." Bofur replied, and Bilbo glared at him. 

"If your children weren't in my arms I'd make you pay for that," Bilbo retorted, and Bofur smirked, "And I bet I could take you, too."

"Of course you could, lad." Bofur said consolingly, and Bilbo recognized that tone from how he sometimes spoke to his children. 

"Stop antagonizing the nice hobbit that brings food." Nori said, coming back in. He made an exaggerated yawn, and made a show of falling on the bed and landing on Bofur, who laughed and tried to push him off. Nori simply curled around him and didn't let go. Bofur shifted until Nori was spooning him, and reached over to stroke Mori's hair. 

"Sleeep." Nori said to them both. Bofur rolled his eyes. 

"Stay the night?" He asked Bilbo hopefully. Bilbo nodded and smiled. 

"Good night." 

"'Night Bilbo."

"I told you both to sleep!"

They both sniggered and nodded off. 


End file.
